Ini Terlalu Dingin
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM fanfic / boyxboy / Taeckay / Taecsu / Okkay / Taecmin. "Minjun itu benci dingin, dan ia mengatakan itu pada Taecyeon tiap tahun saat salju turun. Tapi Taecyeon tak pernah mendengarnya." ONESHOT.


**Title:: Ini Terlalu Dingin**

**Author:: SourpatchkidsPanda **

**Translator: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik **SourpatchkidsPanda, **dan **Sayaka Dini** hanya numpang ingin menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Characters:** Member 2PM.

**Main Pairing**:: Taeckay / Taecsu / Taecmin / Okkay.

**Warning:**: Fanfic ini mengandung romance antara sesama boys.

**A/N:** Bagi yang belum tahu, Karakter Junsu di sini sudah berubah nama menjadi Minjun..

**Hope you enjoy it~ Happy reading~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Taeckay~*~**

.

.

"Itu SALJU!"

Seruan Chansung dan Junho yang bernada tinggi itu terdengar ke seluruh penjuru dorm 2PM, kedua maknae itu berlari turun dari lantai dua. Tak memberikan waktu pada member lain yang menjulurkan kepala dari kamar masing-masing untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi, Chansung dan Junho langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam tiap kamar yang mereka lewati, dan kebetulan kamar Taecyeon dan Minjun yang pertama mereka masuki.

Pintu dibanting terbuka dengan keras, Junho dan Chansung segera masuk, dengan sangat bersamangat langsung menghampiri para hyung mereka yang mungkin akan berminat untuk melihat keributan apa yang mereka buat.

"Hyung!" teriak Junho dengan keras sambil mengguncang tubuh Minjun yang berbaring di balik selimut, membuat Minjun meringis dan mengerang kesakitan.

Sementara Chansung menarik-narik paksa tangan Taecyeon yang duduk di kursi depan komputer. Chansung lalu beranjak untuk membuka tirai jendela kamar. Salju putih yang membingkai kaca jendela luar, membuatnya sulit untuk melihat dengan jernih ke luar, tapi meski begitu, masih terlihat butiran-butiran kecil salju yang turun dari langit jatuh ke atas tanah. Chansung kembali berbalik pada mereka dengan semangat.

"Lihat! Salju turun!" kata Chansung sambil bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil, Junho juga melakukan hal sama, tapi ia lebih kekanakan karena melakukannya sambil berdiri dan melompat-lompat di atas ranjang dimana Minjun masih berbaring di bawahnya.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Itu sudah turun sejak tadi malam," kata Taecyeon pada kedua maknae mereka yang kelewat bersemangat. Taecyeon memaksakan diri untuk beranjak menuju jendela dan menutup kembali tirainya.

Sinar mata Chansung yang berbinar tak juga pudar, tangannya saling menggem erat. Ia tahu apa artinya saat Taecyeon mengatakan hujan sudah turun sejak semalam, itu artinya akan masih lebih banyak lagi salju di luar. Chansung hampir melompat-lompat di tempat saat Taecyeon segera menahan kedua bahu maknae tersebut untuk menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Daripada kalian melompat-lompat di sini, mengapa kalian tidak mengajak Nichkhun dan Wooyoung untuk mengambil pakaian hangat dan pergi bermain di luar? Aku dan Minjun akan menyusul kalian keluar setelah ini. Okay?" pinta Taecyeon sambil menepuk bahu Chansung.

Bagaikan mobil mainan, Chansung segera bergerak, meraih Junho dari atas ranjang Minjun dan berlalu cepat meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Minjun segera bangkit dari tidur, duduk di atas ranjang dengan mata membesar menatap Taecyeon yang sudah mengeluarkan dua mantel besar pakaian hangat dari lemari mereka dan melemparkannya ke kursi.

"Aku tidak akan ke luar!" tolak Minjun, menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari atas ranjang. Ia berjalan menuju kursi, mengambil salah satu mantel yang lebih kecil dari mantel Taecyeon, lalu berjalan menuju lemari. Menampar kecil tangan Taecyeon dari lemari, dan menempatkan kembali mantelnya ke dalam lemari.

"Apa?" Taecyeon membeo bingung saat tangannya jatuh dari lemari dan melihat Minjun mendorong paksa mantel hangatnya ke dalam rak lemari. Wajah Minjun mengerut saat mantel itu tampak susah dimasukkan kembali ke tempatnya. Taecyeon menghentikan usaha Minjun itu dengan memegang lengannya, membuat Minjun menoleh ke samping dan menatap Taecyeon melalui atas bahunya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan ke luar," ulang Minjun, memukul Taecyeon yang memegang lengannya sebelum melanjutkan usahanya untuk mendorong masuk mantelnya ke dalam rak.

Taecyeon berdiri di belakangnya, dengan mulut terbuka. Ia mengerjap berulang-ulang. "Wae?" balas Taecyeon sambil menarik bahu Minjun dari depan lemari, membuat mantel yang berusaha dimasukkan Minjun ikut tertarik keluar dari lemari.

Minjun merengek ketika ia berbalik, memegang mantelnya dengan erat di kedua tangan, wajah cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Alis Taecyeon berkerut, ia meremas bahu Minjun untuk meminta sebuah jawaban. Membuat Minjun berteriak.

"Di luar sangan dingin!" Minjun kembali berteriak saat Taecyeon meremas bahunya lagi. "Yach! Berhenti melakukan hal itu!:

"Kau akan keluar!" balas Taecyeon dengan tegas.

Minjun hanya balas menatap Taecyeon dengan tajam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Minjun akan berani melawan demi hak-haknya, jika dia tak ingin keluar, maka dia akan memastikan dirinya tak akan selangkah pun menginjakkan kakinya di beranda luar.

Mata Minjun memandang tegas tanpa takut pada Taecyeon yang juga balas memandangnya tegas. Sinar ketegasan di mata Minjun mulai meredup saat melihat Taecyeon menyeringai liar.

**.**

**.**

**~*~OkKay~*~**

.

.

Suara keras itu terdengar seperti ada sebuah perang yang terjadi di dalam asrama mereka. Member 2pm –selain Taecyeon dan Minjun– berhenti dari aktifitas mereka yang sedang menggunakan pakaian tebal musim panas mereka. Teriakan histeris Minjun itu terdengar dari dalam kamar yang ia bagi bersama Taecyeon.

"Hyung, Apa Taecyeon hyung sedang mencoba untuk membunuh Minjun hyung?" tanya Wooyoung pada Nichkhun yang sedang mengancingkan kancing pertama di jaket Wooyoung.

Mata innocent Wooyoung menatap sedih –turut simpati dengan nasib hyung tertua mereka. Nichkhun menghela nafas, sebelum ia meberikan senyuman manis pada Wooyoung dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak baby, Minjun hanya melakukan agenda tahunannya," balas Nichkhun. Ia berbalik ke arah rak, menunjuk Wooyoung agar tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Tapi mengapa dia harus berteriak, hyung?" lanjut Wooyoung.

Nichkhun kembali berbalik dengan topi ski dan syal di tangannya. Ia memakaikan topi ski itu di kepala Wooyoung dan melingkarkan syal di leher Wooyoung sambil berbicara padanya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan? Minjun itu benci dingin, dan ia mengatakan itu pada Taecyeon tiap tahun saat salju turun dan tak berkeinginan untuk ke luar rumah. Tapi Taecyeon tak pernah mendengarnya. Karena itu di tiap tahun yang sama, Minjun akan berjuang dan melakukan segala hal agar ia tak keluar rumah, tapi sekali lagi Taecyeon akan menangkapnya ke dalam beberapa pakaian musim dingin dan membawanya keluar dengan paksa, Minjun hanya bisa cemberut dan mengomel untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menyukai salju. Dan kemudian dia akan bahagia karena dirinya dan Taecyeon akan mulai bermain salju seperti sepasang pengantin baru."

Nichkhun tersenyum riang pada 'buntalan' Wooyoung di hadapannya, yang kini hanya tinggal membutuhkan sepasang sarung tangan untuk melengkapi pakaian –tebal–mhangatnya. Wooyoung berkedip, lalu menganggukan kepalanya berulang kali tanda mengerti, membuat bola benang kecil di ujung topi skinya bergoyang. Nichkhun terkikik sebelum meraih tangan Wooyoung dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**~*~Taeckay~*~**

.

.

"Aku bilang TIDAK!"

Minjun mendesis, menendang udara kosong sebelum ia ditindih di atas tempat tidur dan sepasang celana tebal dipaksa masuk ke dalam kakinya dan naik ke pinggulnya. Itu adalah proses yang agak sulit dengan Minjun yang menendang-nedang seperti anak yang baru lahir, tapi Taecyeon berhasil menanganinya, bersama dengan sweater lengan panjang yang ia pakaikan dengan paksa.

Sekarang tinggal mantel Minjun dan sepatu botnya. Taecyeon mendengus jengkel, berusaha menghindari tendangan kaki yang diarahkan ke perutnya. Taecyeon terpaksa melepaskan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Minjun langsung berguling dari tempat tidur dan seketika berdiri dari posisinya. Taecyeon menatapnya takjub.

"Astaga, kau cepat sekali. Mengapa kau tidak melakukan hal itu tiap pagi saat kita sedang bersiap untuk jadwal kita?" tanya Taecyeon.

Minjun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menuju pintu. Tapi secepat apapun dia, Taecyeon masih lebih cepat. Lengannya yang besar melingkar di seluruh tubuh Minjun dari belakang dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Turunkan aku!"

Minjun mendesis, berusaha melepaskan tangan Taecyeon dari atas perutnya, tapi ia tak mampu. Taecyeon membawa Minjun ke kursi dan mendudukkannya untuk memakaikan mantelnya. Dia memaksa Minjun duduk di kursi sementara Taecyeon mengambil mantel yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

Minjun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, kepalanya berpaling, matanya setengah tertutup, kemarahan terasa bergumul di seluruh tubuhnya. Taecyeon mendesah

"Kita bisa melakukan ini dengan cara mudah, dan kau tinggal menurut saja atau aku bisa melakukan ini dengan cara yang lebih keras dan memaksamu seperti saat aku memakaikan semua pakaianmu yang lain yang sudah kau pakai. Sekarang, kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Taecyeon.

Tapi Minjun tetap berada dalam posisinya, tidak menoleh ke arah Taecyeon ataupun mengeluarkan tangannya dari lipatan di dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**~*~OkKay~*~**

.

.

Mereka semua bersyukur dengan adanya taman kecil dekat villa asrama mereka. Sebuah taman kecil yang berisi permainan anak-anak, tapi bongkahan salju yang sebagian besar menutupinya membuat permainan tersebut tidak bisa digunakan.

Empat member keluar dari pintu dan mulai menyebar ke segala arah di dalam taman tersebut. Chansung dan Junho mulai berguling-guling di salju, saling berpelukan erat, mencoba bertaruh untuk melihat siapa yang akan menyerah sebelum salah satu dari mereka kalah dengan hawa dingin di sekitar mereka.

Nichkhun dan Wooyoung sedang berusaha untuk membuat manusia salju. Sebuah bola salju besar bergulir di tanah, Wooyoung yang berada di balik bola salju itu, mengalami sedikit kesulitan, ia melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa untuk mendorong bola salju besar ke arah tempat yang diinginkan. Sementara Nichkhun membuat tumpukan salju berikutnya yang akan diletakkan di atasnya.

Wooyoung akhirnya mendorong bola sejauh mungkin, sampai ledakan keras dari pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mata Wooyoung beralih ke tempat di manaTaecyeon menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Sebelah alis Wooyoung naik saat melihat orang lain yang dipikul di bahu Taecyeon. Orang yang digendong di bahu itu tidak bergerak seolah mati, sementara Taecyeon menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju member 2PM yang lainnya.

"Apa itu Minjun hyung?"

Wooyoung bertanya saat Taecyeon mendekati mereka semua. Minjun, yang berada di bahu Taecyeon, menendang kakkinya malas dengan tangannya kembali begerak memukul punggung Taecyeon.

Taecyeon mengangguk riang. "Tentu saja, akhirnya ia bisa diajak kerja sama setelah ia lelah berjuang keras melawanku," jawab Taecyeon riang, perlahan menurunkan Minjun di atas tanah bersalju.

Wooyoung melangkah mundur, sembunyi dibalik punggung Nichkhun yang sudah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Wooyoung pernah melihat ekspresi masam di wajah seseorang yang tampak mengerikan seperti Minjun saat ini. Nichkhun mengerutkan bibirnya sambil mendekati namja yang memasang wajah masam itu. Nichkhun menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Semangatlah Minjun. Ini hanya salju," Nichkhun coba menghibur.

Minjun menampik tangan Nichkhun, bersekap dada sebelum melewati Nichkhun dan berjalan pergi menuju tempat bermain anak-anak tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Nichkhun mengernyit sambil melirik Taecyeon yang masih terdiam menatap punggung Minjun. Nichkhun terpaksa memukul belakang kepala dongsaeng tinggi itu untuk menyadarkannya, membuat Taecyeon segera berlalu menyusul Minjun.

"Minjun hyung menakutkan saat dia di dekat salju," kata Wooyoung, memegang erat jaket Nichkhun.

Nichkhun berbalik, berjalan sambil menggandeng Wooyoung menuju manusia salju yang sedang mereka bangun.

"Sebenarnya sih itu bukan karena salju. Itu hanya karena di sini terlalu dingin."

**.**

**.**

**~*~Taeckay~*~**

.

.

"Minjun..." Taecyeon berseru sambil mencarinya.

Minjun meringkuk sendirian, berjongkok di bawah kolong tempat seluncuran –perosotan–, satu-satunya tempat yang dia pikirkan bisa untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Tubuhnya sudah menggigil setengah mati, tangannya terasa seperti es, bahkan dengan sarung tangan yang sudah Taecyeon pakaiakan padanya.

Minjun bisa melihat kaki Taecyeon yang berjalan di sekitarnya, sedang mencarinya. Tapi Minjun memilih tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tangannya di arahkan ke depan mulutnya. Dia mulai meniup tangannya yang terasa membeku, berharap bisa menghangatkan mereka. Sepertinya tak berhasil, ekspresi Minjun berubah sedih. Tangannya meraih topi ski yang ia kenakan, menurunkannya sedikit untuk menyembunyikan matanya di balik topi, menghilangkan pandangan putih salju di sekitarnya. Minjun merasa berada di dalam kegelapan yang lebih baik dari dinginnya salju di sekitarnya, membuat ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum? Apa kau sekarang menyukai salju?" suara Taecyeon bertanya tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat Minjun melompat. Topi skinya dinaikkan sedikit dari matanya oleh Taecyeon. Mata Minjun menyipit, mencoba sebentar untuk membiasakan cahaya, meski ia tahu wajah yang berada di hadapannya itu adalah Taecyeon.

Ekpresi Taecyeon yang riang tak berubah, ia merangkak untuk berjongkok lebih dekat di depan Minjun. Sementara namja yang lebih tua sebelas bulan darinya itu, menatap Taecyeon seolah ia adalah orang yang idiot. Minjun bergerak mundur sampai punggungnya menekan sisi bawah kolong tempat seluncuran, kedua tangannya yang menggunakan sarung tangan terjatuh ke samping di antara sela tumpukan salju.

Taecyeon semakin mendekat, meniup sebentar udara hangat di sekitar leher Minjun, lalu beranjak mundur. Minjun tersentak, tangannya langsung menjangkau dan menarik kerah jaket Taecyeon kembali mendekat padanya. Mata namja yang lebih tinggi melebar, kepalanya dipaksa mendekat ke tengkuk Minjun, tanpa sengaja membuat bibirnya menyentuh kulit lembut Minjun.

"La-lakukan itu lagi," pinta Minjun, tangannya melingkar di leher Taecyeon, merangkulnya. Minjun bisa merasakan hawa panas tubuh jangkung itu di sekitarnya, napas hangat Taecyeon yang mengalir di lehernya membuat ia gemetar. Untuk beberapa alasan dia merasa dirinya begitu hangat saat ini.

"Mengapa kau seperti penghangat ruangan?" tanya Minjun, memeluk Taecyeon untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Taecyeon mengangkat bahu, tapi tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Minjun dan menariknya lebih dekat. Rasanya bengitu nyaman dan pas dengan dia yang balas memeluknya. Minjun menggigil dalam pelukannya, ia merangkulnya lebih dekat, hembusan napas menyentuh lehernya lagi.

"Hyung, apa kau kau ingin tahu cara lain agar kau lebih hangat lagi?" gumam Taecyeon di lehernya. Ia memundurkan sedikit kepalanya hingga membuat mereka bertatap muka, sesaat hidung mereka bersentuhan, rona pink di pipi Minjun makin menggelap dan menjalar hingga ke telinga dan hidungnya. Taecyeon tersenyum ketika Minjun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cute.

"Baiklah, sekarang, tutup matamu dan hitung sampai lima dengan suara keras. Dan apa pun yang terjadi, tetaplah menghitung. Kau mengerti?" kata Taecyeon.

Alis Minjun menekuk dengan heran melihat senyuman Taecyeon semakin lebar. Tapi Minjun mengangguk, perlahan ia memejamkan mata. Minjun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ragu-ragu sebentar, ia benar-benar yakin apa yang akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap memilih untuk mulai menghitung dengan suara keras.

"Satu..."

Minjun merasa ada sesuatu yang menekan bibirnya, sesuatu yang lembut, sesuatu yang tipis tapi manis. Minjun merasa kehilangan ketika itu kembali menjauh. Ia mencoba membuka matanya tapi Taecyeon menempelkan telapak tangannya di depan mata Minjun.

"Jangan mengintip, tetaplah menghitung," itu yang dikatakan Taecyeon. Minjun hanya mengangguk kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Dua..."

Minjun merasa sesuatu kelembutan yang sama itu lagi menekan bibirnya, tetapi lebih lama, lebih hangat dan rasanya luar biasa. Tubuhnya sendiri ingin beraksi, tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia mampu bergerak atau tidak. Jadi dia tetap duduk di sana, dan merasa sedih untuk beberapa alasan ketika sesuatu yang lembut itu pergi lagi, dan bibirnya terasa dingin.

"Tiga..."

Minjun tidak akan berhenti menghitung, karena ketika ia mengatakan nomor selanjutnya, kehangatan itu akan berlangsung lebih lama, dan kali ini, Minjun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Bibirnya balas menekan ke dalam sesuatu yang hangat itu, ingin lebih dari ini, mendapatkan lebih dari ini. Tapi selama itu berlangsung, itu berakhir lagi, dan Minjun tidak merengek protes karena ia tahu bagaimana untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

"Empat..."

Kali ini Minjun bergerak maju untuk bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lembut itu. Ia bisa merasakan senyuman Taecyeon di antaranya karena Minjun sendiri yang masuk ke dalamnya, lebih tepatnya mengemutnya. Minjun merasakan sebuah lidah yang menjilat bibir bawahnya, mulutnya membuka dan membiarkan itu memasukinya, itu mulai mengekplorasi rongga mulut Minjun, tapi tak lama karena Taecyeon kembali mundur. Kali ini Minjun membuka matanya, nafasnya putus-putus. Ia menatap Taecyeon yang juga melakukan hal sama. Taecyeon terkekeh. Mereka begitu dekat.

"Lima..."

Ucap Minjun, melihat bagaimana Taecyeon membungkuk lebih dekat, menekan bibirnya keras dan memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Minjun dan mulai melanjutkan eksplorasi di mana tadi ia meninggalkannya. Minjun menyadari Taecyeon tidak sedang bercanda tentang mengetahui bagaimana cara untuk menghangatkannya. Hal ini membuat panas tubuhnya meningkat. Ia merasa luar biasa hangat.

Ketika kedua akhirnya membutuhkan udara, mereka saling mnarik diri lagi. Hembusan napas panas mereka bercampur, bisa terlihat jelas di antara cuaca dingin di sekitar mereka. Keduanya saling merangkul erat sebelum Taecyeon terkekeh dan mundur sedikit.

"Jadi, kau ingin bermain salju dengan ku sekarang?" tanya Taecyeon.

Minjun memutar bola matanya, tapi ia tertawa kecil. "Mungkin tak masalah jika aku bisa berguling-guling di salju denganmu," jawabnya.

Wajah Taecyeon tampak berbinar.

**.**

**.**

**~*~Okkay~*~**

.

.

Suara tawa memenuhi taman kecil tersebut, dengan Junho dan Chansung yang kejar-kejaran, berusaha saling menjatuhkan ke tanah satu sama lain. Nichkhun mengintruksikan Wooyoung di mana untuk bisa menempatkan topi dan sarung tangan pada manusia salju yang sekarang sudah selesai. Sementara Taeceyeon berjuang untuk menjaga Minjun yang melompat kepadanya seperti monyet liar dan menjatuhkan keduanya ke tanah, berguling di antara salju yang masuk ke dalam sela-sela jaket mereka.

"Kau bilang ini terlalu dingin..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind Review?**


End file.
